Under the Moonlit Sky
by jaywithoutthekay
Summary: Iggy has something to tell Ella under the Moonlit Sky. Rated K bc I didn't put any lemons. Sorry Hope you like it. Oneshot IggyxElla


Eiggy Fanfic!

A/N This is a oneshot written by me of course Iggybeat08! I hope you guys like it! This is set pre Fang leaving! Enjoy! Wait, why am I all exclamation points…..?

Under the Moonlit Sky

"Well there's Leo, oh, and Orion's belt, it kind of looks like a wing, just like you Iggy!"

She was describing the constelations to me, the blind one, do you know how hard that is? I mean think about it, they are stars, not much to say about them. But here we were, Ella and I, sprawled across the backyard grass. The rest of the flock was out here too, Max and Fang curled up in a tree somewhere, Gazzy, Nudge, Angel and Total all playing tag and Dr. Martinez in the house making chocolate chip cookies.

We are at Dr. Martinez's house right now, taking a break from " Saving the world from unspeakable evils!" as Jeb puts it. I can smell the fresh baked cookies as the fragrance makes it's way outside. Dr. matinez always makes the best chocolate chip cookies, even better than mine, which is hard to do.

You know you're probably wondering why I'm out here, let alone with Ella. Well the truth is, I've been wanting to tell her something, something big, and I thought now might be a good time to tell her. If only I could find the courage…

"Hey Ella!" I blurted…crap

" Yea Ig?" I can feel her eyes trained on me. Here it goes.

"Ella I-I-I've umm kind of um liked you for a um long time now and um I was wondering if you would do me the honor of becoming my uh girlfriend."

When I finish she takes a long pause to think, all I can do is sit there in anticiaption.

"Iggy, that is really sweet and all but I don't think-"

"Yeah I know how it goes, the whole 'I like you but don't like you and I don't think it will work out' Just because I'm blind doesn't mean that I don't know how you feel Ella! Just…just…leave me alone."

I dashed into the house, ran up the stairs into my bedroom and slammed the door shut. I lay there on my bed contemplating all the things that I could have done wrong. Is it because I'm blind, is it because I have wings, does she think I'm a freak? No, that's not Ella, she is not that shallow. Where did I go wrong, does she already have a boyfriend or something? Wait that guy, she mentioned his name a couple of days ago, um Steve? Yes! That's it Sam, she mentioned him asking her out to her school dance a couple of day ago! Why hadn't I thought of that! That's why she said no and rejected me, all because of Sam.

Knock-Knock! The sudden rapping at my door almost made me crap my pants, am I always this jumpy?

"Leave me alone! Can't you see the door is closed!"

I hear footsteps slowly walk away from the door then they stop and walk back. Ugh..don't they know when to quit? The door opens and someone walks through.

"Iggy?" It's Ella. "I came to apologize but you didn't let me finish."

"I didn't need you to finsh, I already knew what you were going to say" I spat when I said this putting all of my harshness in the last word.

"Iggy, please let me explain." She said obviously taken aback by my tone.

"There's no need to explain, I already know, it is that Sam guy isn't it, the one that asked you to the dance, you're dating him aren't you." My voice suddenly softened as I accidentaly let my real emotions lay on it, all the greif and heartbreak clear and hanging in the air.

Suddenly I feel the warmth of an embrace as arms stretch around my neck holding me close.

"Iggy, I said no, I said no to him, I told him that I was waiting for someone else, that someone else is you Iggy, it's always been you, you're just to slow to realize it." At that she smiles and buries her head into my shoulder.

"Ella I-I'm so sorry I should have listened. I should have real-"

"It's okay, the important thing is we have each other."

She turns my head I can feel he staring into my eyes. I pull her closer, lean in and kiss her.

"Oh yeah go Iggy!"

Ella and I break a part and turn toward the doorway.

"Iggy if you break my sisters heart I will-"

" Oh please let the guy enjoy his new girlfriend."

"Fang I'm gonna kill yo-" I can tell that Fang and Max are having one of their famous " Argue then make-out" sessions.

"OMG THIS IS EPIC! I am so happy for you Ig!" Nudge squeals.

"Oh no, am I the ONLY sane guy now?Great…" Gazzy complains of course.

" Iggy, FINALLY! It took you forever! Gosh you should hear the thing she thinks about you, I mean there are some pre-"

"Okay how about we go down stair and eat some cookies!" Ella cuts Angel off.

Some we all walk down stairs to get some of Dr.M's famous cookies. Ella and I are holding hands of course. When we get down staris we all sit down at the table with Dr.M and start munching on cookies.

"So," Dr. M starts. " What I miss?"


End file.
